Right thats it
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: John's had enough of Sherlock playing the violin at 3 in the morning so he does something about it. JOHNLOCK FLUFF


_When John first moved into 221B he loved when Sherlock used to play the violin for him every morning but after getting to know the detective for too many years John now knew he had to put up with Sherlock's bad violin playing any time he was bored and annoyed or frankly whenever the pric felt like pissing John off. Sherlock decided that today was going to be another one of those days..._

John almost broke the door off its hinges as he slammed his bedroom door open against the wall and stuck his head around the corner to eye Sherlock from afar, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing playing the violin at 3 in the morning!" John yelled at the detective who slowly pulled his bow away from his instrument. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the doctor, who was in one hell of a state, John had been so mad he'd forgot to put his pyjama bottoms on. So there he was; hair sticking out, wearing nothing but a loose dressing rope and his flashy red pants.

"John, if you're going to tell me off at least put some clothes on" Sherlock coldly stated at the doctor who shook his head in disbelief.

"Why the hell should I be wearing clothes when I was meant to be sleeping, you know it's what normal people do at this sort of hour" John shouted before dragging his hands through his blonde hair. "I've had enough of your pathetic excuses, if you're bored go and look for another case and if you're annoyed then tough shit" John carried on yelling at Sherlock who hadn't even moved an inch from his previous position. "Look, Sherlock. Just do me a favour and go to bed. I've had a rough day and all I really need now is a nice sle..." John tried to reason until Sherlock crashed his bow back onto his violin a played a few horrid notes.

"Right that's it!" John shouted at Sherlock before running full speed ahead ready to tackle the detective to the ground. John grabbed Sherlock by his shirt collar and wrapped his other hand around his neck. The detective dropped his instrument and joined in with the fight. Sherlock tried to push John's face away but the doctor already had both of his hands around Sherlock's neck, making it very hard to concentrate.

"John...ok...I'm sorry..." Sherlock tried to say between whimpering breaths.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting off that easily Sherlock" John shouted into the detective's ear before slamming him onto the ground. Sherlock had his long legs now wrapped around John's waist trying to force John off. The doctor finally let go of Sherlock's neck and starting pulling his hair instead.

"John that hurts" Sherlock screamed into John's face which was only a few inches away from his own. The detective then forced a playful smile, "Fine, two can play at this game" with that Sherlock grabbed John's short blonde hair by the ends which made the doctor give out a whimpering scream. Finally after minutes of pushing, shoving, pulling and kicking John collapsed on top of Sherlock, who was also completely out of breathe.

"John, you can get off me now" Sherlock weakly muttered into John's ear. The doctor had no strength to reply so Sherlock tried to heave John off by himself but the doctor revealed to be much heavier than he looks. Sherlock soon became well aware of the warm breathe that was being released against his own neck, for some reason it didn't bother him. Sherlock started to look at John's face, his skin, which was burning hot against his own. The doctor's skin was actually quite soft and soothing which surprised Sherlock. Then before he could think any more John moved his face ever so slightly that now their lips were no more than an inch apart.

John looked into Sherlock's eyes and Sherlock looked into John's eyes before they gently pushed their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet. Sherlock pulled away slightly so he could talk.

"John, I..." but before the detective could carry on John silenced him by pressing their lips together again. This time it was more passionate as Sherlock brought his hand up and gently brushed it through John's blonde hair.

Mrs Hudson had been enjoying a good night's rest until ungodly noises and banging where heard from upstairs. Mrs Hudson decided to check on the boys so she made her way slowly up the stairs but before she could reach the door she saw Sherlock and John on the living room floor kissing, quite passionately. The old lady raised her hands against her mouth to stop her from being noticed, "It's about time boys" she whispered to herself before making her slow journey back downstairs.


End file.
